


The Englishman

by SN00Z3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SN00Z3/pseuds/SN00Z3
Summary: The Delacours come to Paris to visit their cousin Adrien but what happens when Fleur bring along a friend from England. Basically Miraculous cast meet Harry Potter and some of the other book character
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabrielle Delacour/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Max Kanté/Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

It took a while, months of corresponding through secret messaging services and organising the perfect time to execute their plan, but Adrien and Gabrielle had finally found a way to persuade Adrien's father to allow the Delacours to visit. Fleur had organised a trip to Paris from England where the rest of her family would be travelling up from the south of France where they had decided to move years prior when their eldest turned ten. For Adrien seeing his cousins for the first time since his mother's disappearance was the best thing to happen to him all year: his relationship with the rest of his mother's family was tenuous to say the least however Mme. Delacour, Emilie Agreste's eldest sister, had always tried to maintain a strong bond between her daughters and her late sister's only child even over the long distance. So it was safe to say that yes, Adrien was very much looking forward to the holiday, that, at least, was evident when he strolled out of school on Friday in the late afternoon with a great pearly smile on his face that automatically caused Nino to grin in response.

"What's got you in such a good mood? I thought you had a really packed up schedule for the whole holiday."

"I do," Adrien replied, still beaming, "but not in the usual way. Nathalie has cleared up my schedule for the next week as much as possible at Father's request."

"What? Dude that awesome. We are gonna have so much fun. Just wait til I tell Alya and Mari!" Nino said as he bumped his shoulder roughly into Adrien's side barely controlling the urge to pump his fist in the air with joy. Adrien stopped in his trail down the steps then continued more slowly and Nino matched his pace watching as his best friend's grin diminished slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that we probably won't be able to see each other much over the holidays actually. You see, the reason my timetable was cleared was to make time for me to hang out with my cousins who are coming from the south of France so Father would probably be annoyed if I didn't spend time with them through most of the holiday."

Nino pouted slightly, "Oh." he looked at his friend, "Well if they live in the south of France you don't see them much, right?" Adrien shook his head in affirmation, "So it makes sense that you'd want to introduce them to your first real group of friends, right?" Slowly, the side of his lips turned up as he regarded Adrien who tilted his head slightly but had begun to mirror his friend's expression slightly.

"I guess we will see lots of each other this holiday after all." Adrien laughed.

The next morning Adrien was standing in front of the car between his father and Gorilla. He had been told to dress accordingly so decided to forgo his usual jeans with regret knowing that his formal appearance would only give Gabrielle a reason to tease him yet he still couldn't help his nervous and excited jitters. Nathalie was waiting inside the airport with some bodyguards in order to escort the Delacours to their car. When they finally appeared, each guard carried a suitcase and one particularly burly guard who was quite humorously pulling a bright pink floral suitcase in hand and clutching a light blue women's handbag in the other. The youngest of the group was seemingly giggling as she walked towards her cousin. When the two were close enough to see each other clearly Adrien stepped forward the anticipation almost killing him. His father's hand on his shoulder, however, forbade him from moving any further though it was unnecessary as his step was all the prompting Gabrielle required as she quickened her pace and was soon greeting Gabriel with a polite smile and half bow before wrapping her arms around Adrien in a hug. The boy in question gladly returned the embrace and felt his father's hand slipping off his shoulder with relief.

"Gabrielle, I am so glad to see you after so many years." he greeted with sincerity as they pulled apart.

Her earnest blue eyes sparkled joyously, "As am I, our letters and phone-calls were not nearly enough to keep me from bursting with excitement at the news of our visit here."

A loud voice not very far above Gabrielle's head began to speak. Adrien looked up to see her father in a collared polo shirt, chinos and a kind large smile. "Gabriel," he began in a deep baritone suiting of his stature, "How are you?"

"I am well, Augustus. Apolline, my dear, it is lovely to see you again." he stooped low to kiss the back of Mme. Delacour's hand. "I trust the flight was agreeable."

"It was wonderful Gabriel, we very much enjoyed ourselves thank you for the recommendation." she turned to her nephew with a small but kind upturn of her lips, "Adrien, it is lovely seeing you darling." she extended her arms outwards in a welcoming gesture for a hug.

"Aunt Apolline, it's great to see you." he stepped into her embrace then turned to M. Delacour, "And I'm so happy to see you again Uncle Augustus."

"Now now, Adrien, it's Uncle Gus to you." His hand ruffled Adrien's hair causing the young teenager to quickly flatten it with a slightly amused expression though he feigned annoyance as his eyes slightly narrowed playfully at his uncle glad to see that nothing had changed between him and his family.

Just before he was able to say something however, M. Agreste interrupted their interaction, his dislike for M. Delacour becoming more apparent by every moment he stood before him. For Adrien it was strange to see his father so expressive and perhaps for the first time he wished for hi to return to his usual cold and unemotional behaviour, at that moment it would have been better than the obvious glaring at Gabrielle's father, "Shall we?" he moved to the side allowing Gorilla to open the door to the extra long limo Gabriel had bought specifically for occasions such as these. Apolline nodded and soon they were all sitting comfortably in the seats of the limo. Nathalie sat in the front and the bodyguards surrounded them in two separate cars alongside the limo as Gorilla drove in the direction of the Agreste family mansion. "Where is Fleur? Did she not arrive with you?"

Apolline's eyes leisurely trailed to Gabriel's, her neck barely tilting up thanks to her imposing stature, "Hmm no. Fleur is due to arrive later today. She is not flying so it is not necessary to meet her at an airport, her husband and she have been in Calais for a few days. After seeing him off she will make her way here on her own this evening."

"Yes she was very sad to leave Bill for so long last we spoke so she decided to bring him along to Calais for the week and spend some time together." Gabrielle added.

"Aren't you only staying for a week?" Adrien asked her in a more hushed tone.

"Well yes, but Fleur will be travelling around France for some time, I believe she has some business deals to take care of."

"Oh yes that's right how is Fleur's ah business doing."

"Brilliantly, all her partners are extraordinarily smart and they are very quickly becoming a well known company all around England."

"Hmm that's good to hear." was Gabriel's reply though his tone suggested anything but. Adrien's brows furrowed, last he heard Fleur's company wasn't threatening to 'Gabriel' he didn't even think it was anything to do with the fashion industry. With a small almost imperceptible shake of his head and let it go and decided to preoccupy himself with a conversation with Gabrielle. The rest of the journey was filled with Gabrielle's tales of her school down south and M. Delacour's mirthful comments.

When the gates swung open to allow the car to enter they were greeted by the housemaid who opened the door allowing them to enter. "Adrien and I are going to take a walk in the courtyard." Gabrielle declared before anyone else could propose anything else and grabbed Adrien's arm, tugging him towards the great glass doors that led to the courtyard. "Come on, Adrien."

Adrien laughed a followed along, "Gabby wouldn't you like to rest after the long journey, or at least pick a room to use for the duration of your visit."

"Oh stop it Adrien, I'm fine. You very well know that I'm not shy to tell you if I was tired." She paused, "And don't call me Gabby."

The blonde boy laughed again and his excitement for the week ahead of them grew tenfold.

By the time evening drew on Gabrielle and Adrien had done just about everything they could have done inside the mansion, and that was no shortcoming: Adien's bedroom alone was an endless source of entertainment for the two, nevertheless it was a relief from their momentary boredom when the sound of the receiver outside the gate was heard.

"Fleur!" Gabrielle said, jumping up suddenly and M. Delacour chuckled at his youngest daughter whilst Mme. Delacour simply smiled. M. Agreste had disappeared into his study around an hour previously declaring that he would see them at dinner.

The two cousins made their way to the hall only to stop short at the sight that beheld them. It wasn't surprising to see Fleur with company of her own, in fact it was to be expected that she would've brought at least a driver, however what was surprising was that her company, not much taller than Fleur, in question was currently helping her remove her coat and looked to be no older than Adrien himself. He was saying something to Fleur in a hushed tone and his brows were furrowed in slight apprehension but Fleur seemed completely at ease, placing a hand on the man's chest and whispering words of reassurance. If not for the staggering age gap and the fact that Fleur was married he would've thought they made a fetching couple.

"Fleur, you're here." Adrien turned to Gabrielle in surprise at her use of English instead of French. "And you brought Harry."

"Such talent at stating the obvious, Gabby." the man spoke in a very clear british accent clearly well practiced.

"Oh shush you." Fleur admonished moving forward to hug her sister.

Adrien looked at the two questioningly but his years of etiquette training forced him to approach the three of them. "Fleur, it's good to see you after so long." his French seemed to break them out of their amicable stupor.

"Ah Adrien, come here." Despite being shorter than him she managed to gather him into her arms as a mother would a child with ease. When they pulled away Fleur pushed 'Harry' slightly forward and switched to English, "Harry this is my cousin Adrien Agreste, and Adrien, meet Harry Potter, one of my associates and long time friends from England."

"Oh, you're English I was wondering about the Language change." Adrien thrust his hand out privately wondering exactly how old this man was, he couldn't be Adrien's age: Fleur wouldn't call a sixteen year old an 'associate', "Lovely to meet you."

"And you, Adrien." Mr Potter smiled a little sheepish, "You don't mind me calling you Adrien do you? You can call me Harry."

"Not at all in fact I'd prefer it."

"Lovely."

"Ah Fleur dear, and Harry is joining us I see." Apolline said ther joy on her face the most emotion Adrien had ever seen from the woman, "I'll ask Gabriel to prepare another room for you to stay in."

"That is unless you have planned to stay elsewhere." M. Delacour cut in, allowing the man the chance to decline.

"No actually if it isn't a bother that'd be lovely, Apolline, thank you for the kind offer."

A bell chimed.

Adrien smiled, "That's the dinner bell, let me escort you all to the dining room." At least one thing was for sure this week: Adrien would be practicing his English a lot more than usual.


	2. Chapter 2

“Gah, I’m such a loser.” she groaned into the palms of her hands, “I can’t believe I didn’t say anything! Now I have to wait an entire week to see him again and build up the courage to actually speak to him all over again and it’s probably gonna take me another two years at this rate and by then he’ll have moved and he’d have a gorgeous girlfriend and be so happy and I’ll be stuck making dresses that only you and I actually wear and ugh Alya why am I like this.”

“Mari, stop it. Okay I agree you should’ve spoken to him but don’t worry you’ll get another chance.”

Marinette stared through the screen at Alya’s knowing smile, suggestively tilted brows, “What are you talking about?”

“Nino said that Adrien’s schedule has been cleared so he can spend time with his family who’re visiting him for the week but apparently he’s made time for us too.”

“Wait really, that’s so sweet of him to think about us.”

“Yep, see girl it looks like you haven’t run out of chances to talk to him just yet.”

“You’re right. But now I have to worry about what I’m gonna say all over again, gah."

Alya laughed and the screen fuzzed up as her hand moved before refocusing, “Don’t worry about it. I would help to calm your nerves but Nino and I are going ice skating  
with Juleka and Rose.”

“Oh yeah! Have fun, tell them I say ‘hi’.”

“I will. Bye Mari.”

“See you.'' With a quick wave she disconnected the phone and flopped belly first onto her bed carelessly tossing her phone wherever it landed. “Tikki I’m not sure whether to be happy or scared. Actually I do know, I’m scared. Very scared.”

Tikki giggled, “Marinette don’t be silly. This is good for you. It’s a good opportunity to be more comfortable around Adrien and maybe he’ll finally see you in a different light.”

Marinette sat up and smiled at her friend, “Do you really think so, Tikki?”

“Yes Marinette I do.” Tikki’s small hands moved up to cuddle Marinette’s cheek and she nuzzled her with a smile, “Wait, Marinette.”

“Hmmm?”

“Weren’t you supposed to go out with Luka today.”

“Oh no, I’m late!”

Ten minutes later, Marinette was stringing a single ribbon around her ponytail, not having had time to look for the second ribbon as she stumbled down the stairs successfully avoiding another bruised elbow, marching past her parents. Her eyes were set on the door and she was a woman on a mission. Nothing could deter her from her path. If she speedwalked she’d only be an hour late. “Better late than never.” she mumbled to herself pushing the door open when she was stopped.

“Marinette.” The voice was both exasperated and amused. She turned around slowly, her eyes meeting his smouldering topaz gaze with a “Meep!”

“Marinette, Luka was just looking for you. Did you forget about your plans to meet up.

“I-uh-well you see-there was something that came up so there was no time to-and i was very busy and-um-gah! Alya called and I just completely forgot I’m so sorry,  
Luka.”

“Don’t sweat it, Ma-Ma-Marinette, I know you well enough to know that you’re not just making up excuses.” He winked making her scowl in response before offering her his arm, “Well then, since you caused us to miss André, up for a stroll in the park?”

Marinette giggled, “Of course.” She glanced up at him before linking their arms, “When did you get so suave by the way?”

“Finally realising what you’ve been missing?” 

“It was a rhetorical question.” her tone was clearly disapproving.

“Hmm, but mine wasn’t and you didn’t answer it.”

“Careful mister, you’re beginning to sound a lot like a certain black cat and I’m sure the whole of Paris only needs one of those.”

“Whatever you say Purrincess.”

Marinette looked up at him in horror, “It’s too much if I wasn’t so sure that you’re Ladybug I’d ask if you were Chat Noir.”

Luka gasped, “You really think that I’m pretty enough to be mistaken for Ladybug?” he batted his lashes.

Marinette hoped her blush wasn’t too noticeable as she retorted aiming to continue their amicable moods, “Oh shove off I thought we were going to take a walk.” 

“We are. Come on, it’s this way.” Luka said, returning to his usual calm demeanor. Though it was nice seeing him so peaceful Marinette found that she much preferred his restless and excitable qualities nevertheless they walked along the Seine in companionable silence the sounds of pigeons and far off ferry’s filling the air. In all honesty Marinette was lost in her own thoughts as they strolled arm in arm looking like a perfectly partnered couple to any outsider unaware of the torment that was Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s love life. Luka had been quiet too simply looking around at everything as they enjoyed each other's company, so when they suddenly came to a halt she jolted slightly with a yelp, “Marinette.” Luka turned slightly, slinging his arm out of their hold only to clutch both her hands in his. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Marinette could feel her palms growing sweaty as she stared at their intertwined fingers.

“Luka?” Her voice shook.

“I’ve told you how I feel about you Marinette. How much I appreciate you and how much you mean to me, ever since the first day we met you’ve always been by my side. I want to tell you that that feeling grows deeper for me Marinette. It’s not as simple a love for a friend. Marinette I admire you. And- and I think that I’m beginning to love you.” Marinette stood before him, jaw hanging low and mouth open: speechless.”Marinette? Mari, please say something.”

“Luka, I - I think you’re amazing, and I value you so much and I’ll admit I have thought about our potential as a couple,” her resolve weakened slightly but then the thought of green eyes crossed her mind and she seemed to make up her mind, “but you know I’m in love with Adrien. I can’t betray my feeling for him that easily. I’m sorry, Luka.” She clutched his hands in return hoping to convey her guilt and remorse.

Luka nodded sadly, taking in a breath, “I know, that's one of the many reasons I’m falling for you. All I ask is that you consider me Marinette. Adrien only sees you as a friend right now, but if there’s a chance you could ever see me as something more please give me a chance.” He let go of her hands and slowly guided his hands up to cup her face, “Your hair looks nice like this, it’s different. Change can be a good thing, Marinette.”

He finally released himself completely and stepped away without a word. They walked in silence side by side neither of them daring to break the tenuous silence nor willing to leave the other alone until they reached the bakery. As they stood outside Marinette’s house, she impulsively launched herself at him with a “oomph” and tightly embraced him before pulling away before he could even reciprocate the hug to compose herself, “Luka, thank you for walking me home.”

He smiled crookedly, his eyes not quite wrinkling enough to dispel her worry but he effort still appreciated, “Of course,”

“I’ll see you at the ‘Kitty Section’ rehearsal on Tuesday?” she tried again in an attempt to cheer him up but it seemed to have the opposite effect on him as the smile weakened till it more resembled a grimace.

“Till then. Ma-ma-marinette.” Was his half hearted reply.

She watched anxiously as we walked away, hands in pockets, without a backwards glance then threw her head forward with a slight sigh before she made her way into the bakery. M. Cheng was at the cash register and beckoned her daughter towards her, “Marinette, please take over the cash register for a little while I have to help your father and,” she quieted a little, “I need the toilet,”

“Of course Maman.” 

She dutifully stood behind the counter serving people and making conversation: being a cashier was no new feat for a girl who lived in a bakery. She was smiling at one of  
the patrons when he walked in, hair rough and a slight rouge from being in the sun so long. Leaving her hand on the counter she put her face in her palm and sighed, that was when she saw her. She was beautiful: long blonde billowing hair and soft yet distinguishable features and pale blue eyes the colour of the sky. Her heart plummeted.

“Hey, Marinette.” Adrien greeted happily.

“Hi.” Marinette replied not really concentration on him but on the girl he was who was currently latched onto his arm.

Adrien seemed to notice her staring, “Oh, Mari, this is Gabrielle Delacour: my cousin from the south, and Gabby,” Gabrielle swatted his arm and he grinned, “this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng a close friend from school.”

Cousin. Marinette felt a weight lift off her shoulders. She was his cousin, “Nice to meet you!” She welcomed her enthusiastically with a smile on her lips.

“And you, Marinette.” she nodded her head in a sort of bow of acknowledgement.

“So what can I do for you?”

“Well Gabrielle’s family have never tried anything from the Dupain-Cheng bakery and that should be a crime so I’m gonna pick out all my favorites so they can have tasters then we’ll probably be back for more tomorrow.”

“You’re a great idea- I mean that sounds like a great idea. That’s a great idea, Adrien.” Marinette mentally face palmed. She was supposed to have gotten over her stutter when talking to Adrien. “So what would you like?”

“We’ll take a box of macaroons, just the classic flavours, six croissants, a bag of cookies and oh can we have a slice of that tart?” he asked, pointing through the glass of  
the counter.”

“Sure,” Marinettte smiled, typing the prices into the cashier before adding the discount all her friends were given at the bakery. “I’ll just get some more croissants from the back.”

“Yeah sure, thanks, Mari.”

When she was safely out of sight Gabrielle poked Adrien in the side, “That’s Marinette? That adorable person is Marinette? Why didn’t you tell me she was so cute? Adrien!  
When are you gonna ask her out?”

A lump settled in Adriens throat but he let out a breathy laugh in spite of it, “What? Ask her out? I thought I already told you I’m interested in someone.”

“Oh come on Adrien. Twin pigtails, bright blue eyes, the most gorgeous smile you’ve ever seen. You were obviously talking about Marinette.”

“No, I - I actually wasn’t.”

Gabrielle stared into his eyes, thrown off by his sincerity but still narrowed her eyes at him, “I don’t believe you.”

“Believe what you want, Gabby.”

She scowled, “Don’t call me Gabby.”

Marinette pushed the door open with her foot and made her way back to them carrying a plastic bag and two boxes, “Here you are. That’s everything and I may or may not have tossed a few complimentary macaroons in your favourite flavour as well.” she said addressing Adrien.

“Thanks Mari that’s so sweet.” he replied ignoring Gabrielle’s tightening hold on his arm. “I was wondering if you were free sometime soon so we could all go out together,”

“Umm yeah I’m pretty much free whenever except for kitty section rehearsals of course. It normally depends on your timetable.”

“I’m quite freed up this holiday thanks to Gabrielle here, so I’ll ask Alya and Nino and we could all do something but yeah we’ll see each other at rehearsals too.”

“Yeah that sounds great.”

“Great,” Adrien swiped his card through the machine and picked up the remaining food from the counter, “See you Monday then Mari.”

“Yeah, Monday.” she said her voice trailing off as her thought wandered. 

Adrien flashed her a smile and the two blondes strolled out of the shop making their way back to the mansion, “Oh she is just so cute and those extra macaroons I have trouble believing you’re not already together.” She stopped and then looked at Adrien’s face intently, “You’re not are you? Then before he could answer, “Of course you’re not if you were I’d know about it. You’re literally the king of oversharing. But even if you don’t like her she likes you, that much is obvious.”

“No that’s not it Mari is just like that to everyone she’s a very naturally kind person.”

“Extra ma-ca-roons.” She sounded out her arm that wasn’t holding onto him flailed about and Adrien simply rolled his eyes in return, “By the way,” she began changing the topic at a pace that was solely possible of Gabrielle, “What is ‘kitty Section’?”

Adrien chuckled, “Oh it’s our classmates band, there are four members but when they need a piano player I help out. Marinette makes the costumes: she’s an awesome designer.”

“Ah that makes sense. So there’s a rehearsal on Monday. Am I allowed to sit in and watch?” Gabrielle looked up at him with wide blue eyes and a slight pout that made Adrien feel inexplicably uncomfortable. He buzzed the bell and Nathalie let him in, opening the gates for the two of them.

“Yeah, I guess so. I don’t think anybody will mind too much.”

“Yay, I will ask Fleur and Harry if they would like to join us.” Before Adrien could protest Gabrielle had released his arm and was practically skipping towards the door. He flopped his head back and groaned before following her inside. Just as he was about to follow into the lounge where everything else was seated he heard a hiss from his inside pocket and quickly moved to the nearest toilet letting Plagg out of his hiding spot.

“Plagg what happened? Is everything okay?”

“No! No everything is awful. You went to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery and bought absolutely nothing for me and you didn't speak to me the whole of yesterday or this  
morning. I am being neglected.”

“I’m sorry Plagg you can have the extra macaroons Marinette put in for me. Plus I haven’t been able to speak to you because I’m always around Gabrielle right now.”

“Apology accepted if I also get a croissant.”

“Half a croissant.”

“Deal,” Plagg nodded. Adrien grinned and opened his jacket for Plagg to hide again but the kwami hesitated, “Adrien, what are you going to do if there’s another akuma  
attack and you have to transform it’s going to be very hard to hide.”  
Adrien bit his bottom lip, it had been something he himself had worried about before they had arrived, ”I don’t know, Plagg, but I’m sure we’ll think of something, now, come on or they’ll wonder where I went off to.”

When Adrien finally entered the lounge Harry and Fleur seemed to be arguing whilst Gabrielle and her parents sat watching amusedly, “Fleur I refuse to go and meet another one of your contacts, the last time I did they chased me out with candelabras. It’s safe to say that people in your circle only want to meet people in your circle.”

“Harry, he insisted that it be you that I send.”

“I don’t care, I refuse. I don’t even know where ‘Larry Flynt’s’ is.”

“Larry Flynt’s?” Adrien asked eyes wide as he reached up to rub his neck awkwardly.

All eyes snapped up to land on him, “Yes, what’s wrong where is it?”

“It’s near the Rond Point de Champs-Élysées. I could ask the driver to escort you there.”

“That’s not strange.” Gabrielle’s eyes were narrowed.

Fleur stopped forward, “What’s wrong, Adrien?”

“Well it’s a uh Gentleman's Club.” His ears were bright red and his eyes refused to meet anyone else’s.

It was silent for a while in the lounge until M. Delacour’s loud booming laughter interrupted the unbearably awkward silence soon after, joined by Harry’s own childish snickers and Gabrielle’s giggling, “Oh Fleur you never told how pure and innocent you dear cousin was. Just look at his face!” was one of Harry’s many humoured comments so when Fleur put an end to his amusement Adrien did not feel guilty about his irrational joy.

“Well, Harry it looks like it’ll be you who meets our contact then.”

“You can still go!”

Mme. Delacour stepped in at that moment, “Absolutely not, Harry I will not allow my daughter to enter such a place. Think about her reputation.”

“What about my reputation?” Harry argued indignantly.

“What about it?” Gabrielle raised a brow before commenting snidely in French, “He’s acting as if it’s the first strip club he’s ever been to.”

Adrien was pretty sure he closely resembled a tomato at that particular moment especially when Harry began questioning what exactly it was that Gabrielle had said about him. “I may not understand much french but I have enough common sense to realise that that was a rude comment about me. In fact I don’t believe I want to be in the presence of either of you so I will go meet the contact. And not because you told me to but because I’d rather do that instead sit next to Fleur. So that’s why! And I’m taking these macaroons too. All of them. Goodbye!”

He stormed out of the house, ignoring the sounds of their snickers and their snide and prissy comments about his ‘overly-dramatic’ behaviour and the ‘he could've at least left some macaroons’.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was fed up. Not only did he have to meet this contact in a strip club the contact had turned out to be a stripper himself so when Harry Potter walked in the squib man decided he would jump him whilst answering any questions Harry might have, except the man’s answers were completely and utterly irrelevant. Since they were working on a secret project with other organisations only those with a certain level of clearance could know about it therefore the amount of people they were able to interact with was limited alongside the ways in which they were able to interact. The whole ordeal was unnecessarily complicated however his Pureblood associates had insisted and therefore he was outvoted on nearly all of the group decisions. 

Harry rubbed his face with the palm of his hand and kept walking down the street resolute on finding a bar or pub or even a nightclub: as a result of his unsavory experience he resolved to get thoroughly drunk and hoped he would blackout enough to forget earlier events of the night. Just as he was about to give up and hope that Gabriel Agreste had a liquor cabinet he could find at the mansion he happened upon a bar. In all honesty the place didn’t seem much different to the one he had just escaped quite gladly. The name on the sign read, “Titty Twister”. With a resigned sigh Harry looked up and down the street unconsciously pulling his hat down further before stepping in warily.

As he walked up to the bar, admittedly very cautious, and sat down on one of the stools dhe was immediately greeted by a baldig plump yet tall man who wore a casually bored smile, “Hi, I’m sorry i’m gonna need to see your identification.”

Recognising the request for what it was Harry pulled out his driver’s license and watched as the man boded in approval. “Sorry about that. Must happen a lot though, 21 and you still look no older than 16.” he laughed. “What can I get you?”

The look he received from the British man was a blank and confused state, “Anglais?” Harry hinted.

“Oh,” the man's eyes grew wide, “Ah, what to drink?”

Harry thought of the position he was in fifteen minutes ago and shuddered slightly, “Your strongest stuff will do.”

The man’s smile softened and a twinkle appeared in his eyes, ”Had bad day?”

“Bad last hour and a half would be more like it.” Harry corrected under his breath while nodding morosely at the bartender and shrugging his coat off. As the man, ‘Dave’, made his drink whilst looking around the bar with an analytic gaze. The neon lights made his head hurt and he thought the red walls were a bit ambitious but all in all it was a decently acceptable place so he decided it would be fine to get plastered in a place like this at least he knew he probably wouldn’t wake up on the toilet floor half naked.

Harry was half way through his second drink when the door opened and a young looking boy walked in. his hair was long and shaggy, almost long enough to pull back into   
a ponytail and as he walked to the bar and sat beside Harry the man noticed the turquoise tips that were seemingly fading out. The words he spoke were foreign to Harry but he was completely entranced by the man's appearance to take notice of his words. That was until he peered at Harry curiously and seemed to ask him a question. Harry’s mouth opened and closed as if in the past ten seconds he might’ve suddenly become proficient in French. The bartender said a few words to him that caused him to nod in understanding before turning back to Harry. 

Luka Couffaine had had an equally terrible day and in order to numb the emotional pain of rejection and hopefully avoid an akumatisation he decided to walk into the first bar he found that seemed to be respectable enough. It was something he’d found himself doing often recently especially after long days where Marinette would continuously talk about Adrien. He hoped at least that would stop after his confession but he’d just have to wait to see. It wasn’t healthy and Luka knew it was starting to become a dangerous coping mechanism but, in Paris at that moment where feeling too negative could cause you to turn into a horrendous monster intent on destroying everything, it was the best he could do. So when he walked into the bar the last thing he expected was to meet the most pale person he’d ever met. That particular description was the first thing Luka thought when he laid eyes on the man except instead of the paleness causing him to look gaunt it only enhanced his features in fact Luka reasoned that if not for his pallour he’d probably look less matured and more podgy. Nevertheless, he looked to be no older than Luka himself and the only way Luka knew for sure he was in fact close in age was their location.

“Hello, Dave tells me you are English.”

“Uh yes, I’m sorry I don’t speak French, what were you saying before?”

The man's smile was slightly strained, “I was asking you your name.”

“I was about to ask you the same question.”

“So what is it?” Harry raises a brow, “Your name, I mean.” 

“It’s Harry and yours?”

“Luka.” It seemed the young man’s grin was infectious because Harry felt the corners of his lips tilting upwards.

“Good to know.”

The two spent the rest of the evening talking and by the time they left the bar together to take a walk Harry realised that he hadn’t even ordered a third drink. (They had sat at the bar complaining about their shitty evenings: Luka told Harry about his crush’s rejection and Harry told Luka about his evening of unwanted attention.) Even so he was slightly tipsy, tipsy enough to walk into Luka every two second and chortle at inappropriate times. Luka himself didn’t seem to mind so when Harry suddenly declared that they were going to the arcade he wasn’t surprised nor did he object.

As they clumsily shuffled into the arcade Harry pressed his head on Luka’s back effectively pushing him forward which was something he had picked up from Seamus who would do the same to the boys back at Hogwarts. 

“Harry, stop pushing me I’ll fall over.” Luka complained half heartedly.

One thing Harry had been told throughout his life was that drunk Harry Potter was handsy, flirty and very very horny. “Don’t worry, Luka.” he tugged the taller boy towards   
him and whispered into his ear, voice suddenly extremely low, a husky, “I’ll catch you.” From then the night took a turn neither of them could bring themselves to regret.They leaned into each other, whispered alcohol induced comments, laughed obnoxiously loud and one particular moment where Luka pulled out an imaginary piece of fluff from Harry’s hair just to feel what it would be like to run his hands through it.

It wasn’t surprising when they ended up in Luka’s bedroom, nor when they started to take their clothes off and it didn’t shock them when they kissed and touched each other. It was fitting as if it was necessary; Harry almost felt as if he’d fulfilled another prophecy but rejected the thought as soon as it crossed his mind. What was surprising, however, was when he woke up the next morning beside a boy who looked to be going through a rebellious punk phase if his dyed hair and painted nails were anything to go on. Harry tried to subtly sneak out of the bed but he hadn’t even stepped a toe onto the floor when the boy groaned and tossed around towards Harry. Harry watched as the younger boy struggled against the light to open his eyes and sat up rubbing his eyes and ruffling his hair. When his gaze set upon Harry his reaction was nearly the opposite of the older man’s; his lips broadened and eyes blinked in a smile and he stretched his arms above his head causing the duvet to fall and displaying his shirtless top half. Harry suddenly knew exactly what he had come home with this man and a lot of it must’ve been to do with that smile.

“Hi.” he said, “I’m gonna be honest here, last night was pretty hazy I remember meeting you but after the arcade nada. You?”

“Uhh je ne francais. J’ai anglais?” Harry tried hoping that the man knew some English.

“Oh that’s right I forgot sorry. I was just saying that I don’t remember much of last night. What about you?”

“O-oh right. I mean I remember walking into the bar.” Harry shrugged apologetically. “Oh wait no I do remember you! Luka, right?”

The boy grinned, “Yup! And you’re Harry.”

“Well I should probably be going, Luka. I have an luncheon appointment that I really should not show up to smelling of sex.”

“Hmmm, why don’t you at least have some breakfast?”

“Oh I couldn’t impose like that. I’m sure you don’t live alone, a boy of your age, that’d be too strange.”

“That’s the first time I’ve been called a boy by someone younger than me.”

“Younger? I doubt I’m younger than you.”

“Alright how old are you?”

“You tell me first.”

“I asked first!”

“I asked second.” Luka gave him an unimpressed look, “Fine, I’m 21. Now time to prove me right, little boy.”

“Oh, you’re 21, well I’m I mean when I said younger I meant younger in spirit not-”

Harry interrupted him with a triumphant smile, “Luka, how old are you?”

“I’m 19.” he mumbled inaudibly.

“Sorry, what was that? I couldn't quite hear you.”

“Oh you absolute connard. I said I’m 19. Happy?”

“Extremely,” Harry grinned, “ I really do need to go through. Where should I sneak out from?”

Luka snickered, “You're good to use the front door, I’ve been abandoned for the weekend.”

“It’s Monday Luka, not quite the weekend anymore,” Harry commented as he shrugged on his clothes haphazardly. He stayed for another half an hour since Luka insisted he at least have a cup of tea before rushing off. By the time Harry decided he was pushing the limits he really did need to leave they were close enough to repeating the previous night’s activities. Neither of them exchanged numbers or even requested any form of further contact and it was silently acknowledged that their meeting was simply a mutual desperation for a good lay that would only last as long as it already had before they both parted ways for good. 

“Well, I’ll be off then.”

“Yeah,” Luka was staring down at him with eyes the perfect mix of green and blue and Harry’s brain shut down for a few seconds in which he guided his body simply on impulse moving himself upwards and pulling Luka down onto him so that their lips crashed together in a kiss. All in all the whole experience of meeting Luka was very beneficial however when the door slammed open followed by a shriek both men hastily pulled away and Luka’s eyes went wide before he started blurting french words that didn’t make sense to Harry whilst waving his arms in panic. The girl who had just walked in seemed to be a mix of disturbed and amused but she simply held up a hand for him to stop and shuffled past them which was when Harry noticed a petite giggling girl behind her. The small girl laughed as she passed Luka and held up a hand for a high five which Luka begrudgingly gave in to a sheepish curl of his lips as he ducked his head down. Once the two girls had disappeared, “My sister,” Luka rubbed his neck   
though the words.

“Hey you owe me no explanations. This is your house.”

“Right.” he shook his head, “I believe we were in the middle of something?”

“Hmm nice try, but I’m probably already late at this rate.”

Luka nodded, half expecting the response, “Right, well, bye then?”

Harry had his hand on the door, “Yeah, bye.” Luka stood there for a few moments relishing in the aftereffects of having met and spent time with the amazing man when the door opened again and Harry poked his head through, “You never told me you lived on a boat.”


End file.
